What if goes for a sequel
by Sweet-Roxas
Summary: Title says it seuel to 'What If' Sam's older and at Standford, when Dean enters his life for the first time since he was ten, everything goes from bad to worse. Dean has to choose to save himself, or his brother from the shadows...who will he choose.
1. Dean

-1OKAY, PPLZ, LISTEN UP. This is a sequel to the story known as What If, I thank snsw25kr14 for the story idea and now this story is for her….check out her site…seriously.

Enjoy

--------------------------------------

Sam smiled slightly as Jess walked over towards him, a blank expression on her face.

"Hey, there. There's a party going on, why don't we don't we go and check it out?" Jessica smiled, sitting on Sam's lap, Sam wrapped an arm lazily around her waist.

"No, I'm good, besides I think I should study for a test that I have" Sam answered, preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"And what would that be?" She asked, completely aware that he didn't have one, it was nearing the end of the year.

Sam sighed and looked away.

"I just, don't feel like going to a party, I'm sorry, it's just-" He stopped mid-sentence, he was thinking again about Dean. He began to feel angry towards the older brother that he hadn't seen since he was 10, he just left.

He only said sorry, like that was even good enough. Jess could feel Sam's anger, that's when she realised that he was obviously thinking about his family.

"Okay, so…what would you like to do?" Jess asked questionably, though a part of her knew that Sam wouldn't have liked to do anything.

---------------------------------------

That night, Sam woke. Not by any noise or anything else of the sort, but simply because he couldn't sleep. He sighed and sat up and glanced beside him at the beautiful woman lying next to him.

"Why should I even care any more, I have the love of my life, maybe not the best father but a father none the less, great grades. Why do I still worry about where he is, what he's doing. Dean, I blame you" Sam muttered to himself, mentally hitting himself for caring about Dean.

He stood and changed into something more suitable to go out in, he wrote a note downstairs to Jess when she woke to find him gone.

_Jess, _

_Gone out for a walk, I have a lot on my mind. See you when I get back. _

_I love you._

_-Sam_

He left the premises and began walking down the empty street his hands in his pockets, the only light was from the half full moon, which barely gave off enough light. However, he had been trained to see well in the dark.

Sam came to a small, empty park and sat down on the park bench. He heard a rustling sound and became wide awake and alert. _"What's or who's there?" _He thought dimly.

A shadow exited the bushes and he saw someone, someone who he thought to never, ever in his whole life see again.

"I need to talk to you" The guy said, Sam felt anger rising yet again in his chest. He marched over to the figure and punched him hard on the cheek bone.

Sam didn't really know how else to react, after all these years, Dean finds him, almost, by the looks of it without trying.

"Sam, little rough for my little bro. What's the deal?" Dean asked in an amazingly calm voice, like they were best of friends.

"Don't, I don't need to deal with you. You just left Dean, like that gone! Why? You could've stayed, you could've been my big brother. The one that thing that I needed. You know, after you left, dad worked me so hard, it was suffocating. He said he didn't want me to turn out like you, you have no idea how hard it's been. I only barely escaped to go to Stanford" Sam cried out to Dean, he could feel tears just burning to escape.

Dean stared at Sam, he didn't realise what would've happened once he left. He didn't really think of it actually, he was only fourteen when he left after all.

"I didn't mean for it to be harder for you" Dean answered with a shrug. Sam felt like pounding Dean, he said all those things to him and all he does is shrug.

"Go away" Sam said too angry to be happy to see Dean alive and well. Inside he was happy, partly. Dean sat down next to Sam.

"I was only barely able to find you, haven't seen you since what, you were 10"

"I don't need this" Sam said, trying to calm down.

"I said, I need to talk to you" Dean answered, staring Sam straight in the eyes. Sam huffed and glared at Dean.

"Fine, what!?"

"I'm in trouble"

"What a surprise"

"No, Sam, I'm seriously in trouble. I would've went to John but I couldn't find him, like any where. Please Sam" Sam knew it was a lot for Dean to ask for help, he never asked for help like never. Even when they were kids.

"What's I mean who's after you?" Sam asked, caving into his big brother.

"Well first there's this chick that wanted money for that night when-" Sam cut him off.

"The real reason Dean, don't mess with me, I don't _have_ to help you" Dean sighed and straightened his back, staring intently at his brother.

"Okay fine you want to know" Sam just sat there watching his brother, glaring was more the word.

"You're the one who wanted to tell me"

"Death" Dean answered, he didn't smile after he told Sam, Sam knew he was _not_ joking.

------------------------------------------------

Note: HAHA, you must review for the next chapter….Now, the purple button awaits.

Dean's getting hunted….I'll leave.


	2. Taken

-1_"__Death__"_

---------------------------

Sam blinked several times before he even considered t speak, Dean waited for an answer…any at all.

Sam slapped his brother across the face.

"You only came here to tell me that you were in so much trouble you were going to _die_! Gee, thanks Dean. Exactly what I needed to hear"

"Hey, I'm sorry but I think you're the only one that can help me"

"So you tried to go to dad first" Sam asked in a dead panned tone. "I mean where have you even been?"

"Near some beach, for the first few years any way. It was like living a dream, they had showers, toilets-"

"And let me guess, you stole food to survive"

"Of course"

"Whatever" Sam replied with the roll of his eyes.

"Listen, will you help me?" The question that Dean wanted answered so badly it burned him, Sam just stared at Dean, considering what kind of trouble Dean got himself into. What were brothers for, but they didn't seem like brothers, not any more.

"No, sorry Dean but maybe…if the circumstances were different but they're not. So sorry, but I can't help you" With that Sam stood and walked off. Dean sighed but remained where he was.

"Don't you see Sammy, your in trouble. I need to save you, before they get you…for my mistakes" Dean muttered, he knew that Sam couldn't hear him. That didn't matter, he just had to keep Sam safe. He was after all, his brother.

Sam walked briskly down the street, the cold breeze brushed against his skin. Sam sighed, even more confused, but now it was as to why he said no to Dean in the first place.

Sighing he began running, he didn't stop until he was at the front door. He opened it and saw Jess asleep on the couch.

"Jess?" Sam called out lightly to her, it was enough for her to wake. She smiled and beckoned him to her.

"I love you too Sam" Though when she saw the look on his face she inquired. "Did you run into someone, you look…poignant" Sam smiled and brushed off what she sad.

"I'm fine, really. I'm a bit tired to tell you the truth, I'm gonna go back to bed. Do you wanna join me?" Jess nodded.

"The couch really is uncomfortable" Jess answered laughing slightly, Sam helped her up and together they walked off to bed.

Sam woke (Again) that night from a nock on the door. Sam rolled onto his bed and huffed, he stood after a long debate with himself to actually get up.

"Sam, can you please get the door, I have a horrible headache" Sam glanced at Jess, she had a hand on the temple of her head and glanced sleepily up at Sam. Sam nodded.

"Do you want a tablet or anything?" He asked standing, Jessica shook her head.

"I'll be fine once that knocking stops" Sam smiled, nodded and walked downstairs. (he's multi-tasking) He stopped once he got to the front door, he was tired and annoyed and worst off, it was still night.

"Dean, I told you I wasn't going to help you. Can't you just leave it at that?" Sam asked, knowing only Dean would come at least time of night. Though as Sam opened the door he realised that thinking it was Dean was his worst mistake.

The last thing he saw was black cloaked (people) standing before him, before all went dark. Sam's tall, lanky body collapsed to the ground.

"No!!" Dean yelled running towards them, he had only been walking by (yeah right) when he saw the 'things' attack Sam. But, by the time Dean had reached them they had dissolved into nothingness, Sam along with them.

"Bastards, why! He didn't do anything!" Dean yelled at the things that were long gone by now. Jessica ran down the steps hearing Dean's pointless screams.

"Wha- Who are you? Where's Sam?" Jess asked, being rather confused. Dean kicked the brick wall right beside him extremely hard.

But as he looked up to Jessica, she realised that this was the infamous Dean Winchester. The shallow man who left his brother.

"You're Dean aren't you?" She asked, knowing already the answer.

"Yeah, but I don't have time for this, I have to find Sam" Dean said about to take off.

"Wait, Dean. What happened, where's Sam?"

"Why do you care?"

"I could ask you the same, but I'm his girlfriend if you really need to know. The name's Jessica" Dean's throat hitched, Sam really was happy. He ruined it…again, why did he think he needed Sam's help.

"I've just fucked everything up!" Dean said, he felt all these emotions racing around in side of him, not a single one under control, that was, until Jess spoke.

"Can you help Sam?" Dean nodded. "Good, then I'm coming with you. If Sam's gone then I need to get him back. Who'd take him anyway?"

"If you knew about our family, you'd understand. He doesn't say much about our family does he?" Jessica shook her head. "hm, thought as much"

"What does your family do?"

"Never you mind, and by the way, your not coming with me. It's too dangerous" Dean said in a very over-protective manner.

"I'm going, whether you like it or not. Even if you just leave I'll still look, and you said it was dangerous, so that mean's…I'll be all alone"

"Fine, but this is just for Sam"

"So where do you think they'll take him?" Jessica asked, finally getting somewhere.

"Oh you know, to get tortured, beaten up a bit more, and then finally sacrificed…and probably in that order" The only reply Dean got was a hit over the back of the head. But at least Dean seemed to care a bit more about Sam.

----------------------------------------

NOTE!!!: HAHA, okay…Sam's taken….now what? Any one got any ideas? Hm…awkward. I have a small idea, but you know, not sure really what to happen. Anyways please review.

OH and thankyou to the people who reviewed last time, would've updated earlier but I travelled far to my dad's girlfriends place.


	3. Meeting

-1"Why are we here?" Jessica asked, more so wanting just to find Sam then stop at a bar for Dean's own sake.

"I told you, we're here to see someone. Now, please. Shut up" As the words left Dean's mouth a man appeared by Dean's left.

"Not very nice to the ladies are we?" The man chuckled and placed a half hearted hand on Dean's shoulder.

"About time you got here, we were about to leave" Dean said smirking, he wasn't all that worried about Sam by the sounds of things.

"No, you were about to get another drink" Jessica butted in, She glanced at the man. He seemed to have a creepy ominous glow about him.

"Yellow-eyes" Dean spoke slowly, the words filled with hate before he's voice almost softened. "I need your help"

"Whoa, whoa. Dean Winchester needs my help. And after I killed your mommy. Your father, he's still searching for me, you know that though. Don't you"

Yellow eyes glanced at the woman who was with Dean. "And you're Jessica, aren't you. Well, let me tell you this one incey wincey detail. Don't try anything with Sam Winchester…you will surely regret it"

"You know why we're here, do you not?" Dean asked, getting to business. Yellow eyes scratched his chin.

"I have a vague notion" He answered. "Wanting to save Sammy from the shadows. I thought they just wanted you, true Winchester blood"

"If I said no, I guess that would be a lie" Dean answered plainly.

"Please, have a sit" Yellow eyes said, making a gesture towards the only empty table in the bar. Dean stared at the man like he was venomous.

"We'll still kill you" Dean told him, taking a seat.

"What are you talking about? The shadows? Dean, tell me now" Jessica demanded of Dean.

"Have you not told the girl about the supernatural, I thought that was the first thing you usually did?"

"Leave her out of this. Now tell us where they took him!"

Yellow eyes knew what buttons to push with Dean, he was the most easiest person to read. The most easiest to destroy, if he didn't say so himself.

"Now, Now. We'll get to that, but tell me. After many years of leaving that preposterous family of yours, why'd you tell little Sammy that you wanted help to rid the shadows?"

"He was the only one who'd listen"

"Or was he the only one you wanted to listen, you didn't even try to search for John. You could've gone to Bobby, many other hunters would've helped you dispose of the shadows" Yellow eyes shook his head at Dean. "You've got a lot to learn kid, usually means not to bring your family into your own business"

"Look, if they know he's of Winchester blood, they'll kill him for sure. Please, you have to help"

"Don't beg Dean, it looks pathetic. Though I have a vague notion for where they _could _be"

"You have a lot of _vague_ notions" Dean spat at the demon, Jess was listening intently to their talk. Trying to make heads of what they were going on about.

"But, I could tell you…if you do one thing for me"

"One thing? What is it?"

"We'll talk again, here" Yellow eyes slipped a note to Dean and walked away.

"Bloody Demons" Dean muttered, Jessica froze. She choked on air, she clutched Dean's shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"You tell me, who he was. And EVERYTHING. Now"

So an hour later they were still sitting at their table, a lot of things had been discussed. Dean told her everything their was to know about their family and demons and spirits and all the things that she would consider to be 'fake' or 'unreal'.

She sat their quietly, once Dean had stopped talking she just nodded and slowly.

"Huh" she seemed to be dazed of some sort.

"Now do you see why we have get Sam back"

"You didn't tell me anything about the shadows" Dean sat their for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't. Well" He leant forward slightly. "They're sort of like a cult, not witches type a spirit cult. I made a…bet…with them. They think I lost, they believe that hunters blood, in other words Winchester blood is all powerful and want to sacrifice, me"

"But"

"Also Winchester's have nearly destroyed them before, only when me and Sammy were little. Dad almost finished them, but I got in the way. So now they also want revenge"

"…" Jess didn't know what to say so she nodded slightly and Dean continued.

"They got Sam, whether they know he's a hunter…or a Winchester is still a mystery to me. They'll most likely make a sacrifice to the devil or something"

"Okay…"

"Well, so many lives have been sacrificed for them to live and try to rule the world. It's the reason why so many call them death. Which is true…to some point any way"

"…"

"But you know, if they do realise that he has the very special, very unique, Winchester blood. They'll most likely put a spell on the spilled blood and use a incarnation to take over the word and use humans as slaves. Then they'll realise the other trapped demons and such that are locked away in hell and let them all come forth and we'll be their play things…to put it nicely"

"Oh…WHAT THE HELL. HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!" Jessica cried out, throwing her arms in the air. Everyone in the bar stared at them, Dean smiled nervously and called out to them.

"It's okay, she's had a bit to much to drink. Come on sweetie, lets get you home" Dean walked over to Jess and forced her to stand up. She walked out with him but mumbled quickly a word of warning to the Winchester.

"Don't touch me, or else"

Dean backed away from her, holding his arms out in defeat. They decided to crash the night in some random hotel room, separate beds I may add. Dean sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, playing with the note that he threw in their earlier. Making sure Jessica didn't see it.

--------------------------------------

Note: Okay, that's pretty much what the shadows are. To me, they are my own creation. So yeah. And man, they sound pretty crap…ah well. What'd you think?


	4. Letter

-1Sam couldn't move, as much as he tried. His arms and legs resistant to his orders, finally he stopped. It hurt to much to move, knowing that him moving in agony would provide entertainment for some random who took him.

He sighed, the only thing that he could make out in the pitch black room were the candles that were distanced from himself. The ground was icy cold cement could be seen by the flickering of the candle light.

"_Why am I even here? And Dean and Jess, are they even alive now? I shouldn__'__t be thinking like this__"_Sam thought soberly with a sigh, _"__They__'__ll be fine, probably looking for me now_"

"You are that Winchester's brother, is that correct?" Sam froze, he glanced in every direction yet couldn't find the source of the voice.

"He's not my brother!" Sam yelled at the darkness, knowing some source of evil was lurking in the darkness. Waiting for him to say something that he would ultimately regret later on.

"Yet, the boy cares for you as if you were. We took you only to get the boy you named Dean. He owes us, you look a lot like him" The voice mused, Sam could feel the stare, although he was sure there was more then one pair of eyes watching him intently.

"His not my brother, and so what if he was…what would happen then?" Sam questioned to the darkness. He jumped, a shadowy figure appeared before him. The figure bent down and smiled slightly, before whispering to him.

"You'd die"

--

Dean sighed in relief plopping down on the cheap ass bed, though for someone who was used to that sort of thing found it rather comfortable.

"Man, I stuffed"

"So? We have to find Sam. Do you have any new leads now or was that a complete waste of time?" Jess asked, sitting on the only chair in the room.

"Leads?"

Jess stood and pointed a accusing finger at Dean.

"You were talking to that _person_ and you didn't get ANY leads!?" Dean laughed, shaking his head slightly.

"Of course I got leads, but first, I gotta take a leak" Dean answered with a smile, he quickly stood and excused himself.

Closing the bathroom door, Dean opened the letter- the one and only thing that the yellow eyed demon would ever give him- and read it.

"_If he's not dead now, he will be. And it's all your fault, Dean Winchester. I can't begin to say how much you deserve this, your poor defenceless brother. I could, help. That wouldn't be any fun though now, would it. Come find me, without that woman. Then we'll discuss properly, the wharfs…bring the cult…I know you have it, I'm not stupid boy. Give it to me, and I'll direct you straight to your killers, or is that your brother's killers?" _

Dean growled at the letter, it said nothing about anything. Dean didn't have time! He walked out and smiled at Jess.

"You want a drink?" He asked, moving to the small, broken kitchen.

"I don't want a drink, I want to find Sam"

"If you don't have a drink you'll dehydrate and die. Just have a drink" He said, fixing her a drink, slipping in sleeping tablets.

"Fine, after this though, Sam"

"Fine" Dean replied, handing the drink carefully to her.

Half an hour later.

"Sorry Jesse, gotta look for my brother by myself. I can't have you get in my way. This is my turn to save you, Sam" Dean said, reaching for the colt and tucking it in his back pants.

He got into his car and sped off, leaving a drugged and unconscious Jess on the bed. He reached the wharf just in time to see the Yellow eyed demon standing, back toward Dean and the Impala.

A smile played on his lips, cruel and unpredictable, just how a demon's are supposed to be. Dean walked up to him, just in time to be surrounded by twenty demons.


End file.
